Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts
Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts is the third official game in the Ghosts 'n Goblins (Series). It is included in Capcom Classics Collection. It is a platform game, and initially released for the Super NES console in 1991. It was later ported to the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, and the Wii Virtual Console. It is the sequel to the arcade games Ghosts 'n Goblins and Ghouls 'n Ghosts. It is perhaps best remembered for possessing immense difficulty and unforgiving gameplay despite providing a level select cheat. Overview The game is set four years after Arthur rescued Princess Prin-Prin from the demon Loki. They are engaged, and are about to get married. While spending a quiet moment Prin-Prin is suddenly kidnapped by a demon. Players once again control the Knight Arthur in his effort to save his bride Princess Prin-Prin from the Ghoul Realm. This time, the ruler of the Ghoul Realm is the Demon Emperor Sardius (Samael in the Japanese version). The game is largely similar to its prequels, though it is based more on Ghouls 'n Ghosts. In Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, Arthur can upgrade to the bronze armor, that enables him to upgrade his weapons, and the golden one, that allows him to unleash a special magic attack by charging the attack button. A new ability of Arthur is to double jump. While he still can't change directions in mid-air, he can change the direction when he is doing his second jump. Also new this time around is the addition of new weapons. The Bow and Arrow which allows Arthur to shoot two arrows at once and at slightly different angles, and the Scythe, which flies along the ground. Sticking with tradition, players have to beat Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts twice in a row with a special weapon (Prin-Prin's Bracelet) before being treated to the true ending. The game was featured often on the popular Nickelodeon game show Nick Arcade, in the Video Challenge portion of the show. Unfortunately, this game was not a judicious choice for contestants, due to certain technicalities in the game -- such as being forced to wait at least seven seconds after the loss of a life, to begin the next one (the map screen is shown each time a life is lost.) edit Difficulty Super Ghouls N Ghosts has often been described as perhaps the most challenging and difficult game of all time for the SNES. It has often been listed among the Top 10 Hardest Games on the SNES. needed Even the very first level of the game is of extreme difficultly and can often take countless tries to defeat. Many have described it as being near impossible and have joked about their loss of controllers due to frustration. Those who have overcome it often describe it as a major sense of accomplishment. edit Censorship To avoid religious criticism, the crosses in the game were modified from the Japanese version, where they resemble church crosses, but in the American and European versions, the crosses were modified into the Ankh symbol.1 edit Ports The PlayStation and Sega Saturn versions are found on the Capcom Generation Vol. 2 arcade compilation. Sony PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Xbox versions are included on the Capcom Classics Collection and PlayStation Portable version are also included on the Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded. While these versions are strictly ports, the Game Boy Advance version has an "Arrange" Mode. This new Arrange Mode includes a new map that enables the player to pick from redesigned levels and bosses taken from Ghosts 'n Goblins and Ghouls 'n Ghosts, based on their success in keeping the bronze armor, or a higher difficulty tier of the standard level set upon keeping the golden armor. The Super NES version of the game was released on the Wii Virtual Console on March 5, 2007 in North America. Category:Games